


Getting Help

by kikanawj



Series: A/B/O Batfamily [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Alfred Pennyworth, Alpha Stephanie Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Both can exist, Bruce being a shitty mentor to Stephanie, Bruce being a sort of okay Father figure to Stephanie despite not being her dad, Gen, Just trying to be thorough with tags, Might add on to later, Nontraditional a/b/o dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pregnancy, Stephanie Brown navigating her teen pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage warning is about Steph hooking up off screen with a person of similar age, Unplanned Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, complete for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj
Summary: "Stephanie could not believe her fucking luck. Was she on birth control? No. But she was an alpha! Female alphas were notorious for having a hard time conceiving. Plus, they had used protection. STDs were a thing. She wasn't an idiot. Or, so she had thought."
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Series: A/B/O Batfamily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764031
Kudos: 34





	1. Stephanie Has a Bad Night

Stephanie could not believe her fucking luck. Was she on birth control? No. But she was an alpha! Female alphas were notorious for having a hard time conceiving. Plus, they had used protection. STDs were a thing. She wasn't an idiot. Or, so she had thought.

She wasn't thinking much now. She was sort of in a panic. What was she going to do? What if her mom found out? _Fuck._

"Okay, Steph, breathe," She said aloud. "Step 1, Get rid of the evidence. Easy enough. Step 2, get help. Maybe also easy?"

Stephanie gathered up the various tests. She put them in a garbage bag and suited up. She swung half-way across town to dump the bag in a random trash can, then set off for the cave.

God, what was she going to tell them? What was she going to tell Tim? They weren't exclusive. Hell, Tim had a boyfriend! But still. _Fuck._

She punched in her code and made her way through the tunnels into the cave proper. Bruce was at the computer, out of uniform and in his cool-down sweats, typing away. 

"Late night?" Bruce asked as she got closer.

"That's, uh, one way to put it."

Bruce turned to look at her. Steph sighed and pulled her mask down. She could see it when he registered her scent. She knew she was broadcasting _panic-worry-dread_.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bruce was crossing the distance between them, his expression worried.

"N-no?" Steph's voice wavered.

"You don't know?" Bruce gently put his hand on her arms, "What happened? Here," He pulled her gently towards the med bay. "Can you sit down?"

Steph plopped herself down on the table. Bruce knelt down to better look at her face.

"Stephanie, I need you to talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do."

Bruce waited for her to continue.

And waited.

"Stephanie, I don't know what's going on. You can tell me."

Steph could feel tears gathering in her eyes. "Y-you won't get mad at me?"

Bruce took a deep breath, "I won't get mad. I promise. You're safe here, Stephanie. Always."

Steph knew Bruce’s scent was almost non-existent, suppressants and the bat-grade masking tech he wore every night ensured that. But she could see his concern expressed in other ways. His face was pinched. His hands were doing that thing where he was flexing his wrists in a way that would normally stimulate the scent glands there. Like he was trying to emote through scent, despite his lack of it.

Steph took a few shaky breaths. "I-I'm pregnant."

Bruce's eyebrow went up. "Oh." He searched her face, "Okay. That's…that's a lot to deal with. Did you just find out?"

Steph nodded. "I didn't even like him that much. I haven't even seen him since. We used protection. I'm an alpha. This- this is so unfair."

Steph couldn't keep the tears in. Bruce stood and pulled her into a hug. She tucked her face into his chest and sobbed.

"W-what am I supposed to do? I c-can't raise a baby. I'm fifteen! I can barely remember to do my ho-homework on time. Bruce, I can't be a mom! I'd be the worst mom!"

Bruce held her and let her cry.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't have to decide anything tonight." Bruce pulled back and put his hand on her shoulder, "This is a lot for anyone to deal with. How about you get into some house clothes and we go get a snack? Alfred is always telling me I think better after I've eaten something."

Steph wiped at her face and coughed. "W-waffles?"

"Yeah. Waffles sound great."


	2. Speaking Plainly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from more of Bruce's POV!

Bruce waited for Stephanie outside of the lockers. He was trying to stay present and not let his thoughts spiral into plans and back-ups for those plans. Dick (and Jason and Tim and Alfred) had told him how….disquieting he got when he went too heavy into his thoughts. He didn’t want to project that to Stephanie. Not right now, not when she needed someone to rely on.

Stephanie was pregnant. Bruce had a few wildly conflicting feelings about that. First, that she was young, too young. That he had long felt she was too irresponsible to be a vigilante, and now there was a prospect of her being a mother on top of that? But, no, she knew that. She knew she was young and inexperienced. That’s why she had come here, for help. Berating her was absolutely the last thing she needed.

Bruce also felt an odd pull. He was on suppressants, had been for years, and Stephanie wasn’t technically a member of his pack. But she was as close as a non-pack person could be to being pack. She was young and pregnant and in distress and Bruce had a very strong instinct to just grab her and build her a nest and protect her from the world.

There was also the unknown sire. Stephanie’s words earlier framed him as a casual hook up that she had no real attachment to, nor much contact with outside of the inciting incident. Were they a concern? Would they have any adverse reaction if they found out? 

Stephanie came out of the lockers, breaking Bruce out of his musings.

Her eyes were red from crying. She had grabbed clothes from Tim and Cass’s lockers instead of her own stash she kept in the cave. Bruce couldn’t blame her for wanting comfort.

“Alright, let’s get upstairs,” Bruce offered his hand without thinking. Usually one of his kids would take it and either use it to pull him after them, or as a springboard to being picked up.

Stephanie grabbed his hand and just stood there, squeezing it gently. 

Bruce took the initiative and led her up and out of the cave.

They made their way to the kitchen, which was still lit. Alfred was inside, organizing the fridge. He looked up at their arrival, raising an eyebrow at Stephanie’s obvious distress.

“We’re thinking waffles might be a good idea,” Bruce told him. “If that’s alright?”

Alfred nodded, “Of course. Plain or chocolate chip?”

“Chocolate please,” Stephanie sniffed.

“Coming right up.” Alfred went about gathering ingredients and pulling out the waffle griddle. 

Bruce nudged Stephanie to the bar seats. She hopped up on one and Bruce took the one next to her.

There were a few quiet minutes, the only sound coming from Alfred as he assembled the batter. Bruce could practically see the gears turning in Stephanie’s head. He watched as her shoulders rose, her jaw tensed, her hands curled into tight fists.

“Stephanie,” Bruce called her name softly. 

She blinked and turned to him, “Yeah?”

“You’re going to be okay. Whatever this ends up being, you will be okay.”

Stephanie sniffed, her eyes watering again in an instant.

“How can you know that? I’ve already fucked this up. I fuck everything up. I’m just a walking disaster and this is just the latest screw up. I can’t do this- I can’t do this, Bruce. I- I-”

Bruce grabbed her hand, holding it in his. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and she broke down into sobs.

Alfred turned to them, eyes flying from Stephanie to Bruce. Bruce tried to make his expression reassuring.

“You do not fuck everything up,” Bruce told her. “You are young and impulsive and you make mistakes, but that does not preclude you from being a capable individual.”

Stephanie blinked up at him. “You don’t mean that. You- you don’t think I’m good enough to punch mob lackeys. You-”

“My opinions of you as a vigilante have been well discussed,” Bruce cut her off, “But Stephanie, look at me.”

Bruce waited until she had rubbed the tears from her eyes and held his gaze.

“I have always been critical of you and told you exactly what I thought, yes?” Bruce waited for her to nod. “I’m not bullshitting you. I know what you are capable of. I know that you care, you care far more than most people are capable of. Whatever you decide to do, you will do it with conviction and determination. You haven’t let me- you haven’t let  _ Batman _ stop you from being Spoiler. That takes will power and incredible stubbornness.” 

Stephanie cracked a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Too much stubbornness, in my opinion,” Bruce returned the smile. “But you don’t have to worry about that right now. Let’s try to just focus on eating waffles.”

Stephanie nodded and wiped at her eyes again. “Yeah, okay.”

Alfred handed them plates with steaming fresh waffles on them. He slid over the syrup and jams.

“It does indeed take an almost inhuman amount of stubbornness to out do Master Bruce,” Alfred told her, “I have no doubt you are up to whatever task is troubling you.”

Stephanie laughed a little as she drowned her waffle in syrup. “Thanks, Alfred.”

She took a bite and tears started gathering in her eyes again.

“I don’t have to decide anything tonight, right?” She asked Bruce with a full mouth.

Bruce looked at her. She seemed even younger somehow, sitting in the kitchen in the early morning hours, cheeks stuffed with waffles. “No, there will be time enough for that later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got for now. Might add more later (very unsure). Thanks for reading!


End file.
